Hey There Usagi
by Midnight's Violet Haze
Summary: Just the song Hey There Dililah changed for Usagi from Seiya. Short sort of story too. SeiyaUsagi REVIEW PLEASE!Slight angst, but not really. Plus not really a happy ending for Seiya and Usagi.


**Hey People! This is kinda pointless and I wrote it in a few secs. I just changed a couple of words in Plain White T's song "Hey There Delilah". And wrote a short beginning and end. I kinda hate it and you probably will too, it's definitely not my usual style, so yea if you still wanna read it after I praised it so much (sarcasm), it's right below.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or the song "Hey There Delilah"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey There Usagi

Usagi looked down at the CD in her hands. It was signed, to my shining star and Odango, from Seiya. He had given it to her earlier that day, before they left Earth. She had been crying about how much she'd miss him and he had pressed this into her hands and told her to listen to it whenever she missed him. It had only been a few hours since he and the others left, but she already missed him. Usagi reached for her CD player and opened it, slipping the CD in. She closed the player and pressed play. As soon as she did, a guitar started strumming and Usagi closed her eyes and let Seiya's silky, velvety voice carry her away…

**(Song belongs to Plain White T's and it's called Hey There Delilah)**

_Hey there Usagi  
How are things back in Tokyo  
I'm galaxies away  
But you'll always be my Odango_

_Yes you will  
No one can shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

Hey there Serena  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Usagi  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, Odango  
Fate dealt you a good card  
You'll have it good  
You go have the life you knew you would  
And I'll be good

Hey there Usagi  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Then maybe in love with me, you'd fall  
Then I'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A galaxy seems pretty far  
But I've got my powers, I'm a sailor star  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all be mad at me  
But I'd do anything to see you

_I don't think they've ever felt this way  
Serena, fate has promised you  
That by the time you get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

Hey there Usagi  
You be good and don't you miss me  
A few more years and you'll be done with school  
And you'll be ruling Earth, like Queens do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
That people can do whatever they want to  
Hey there Usagi here's to you  
This ones for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

Seiya's soothing voice faded away and the music slowly stopped. Usagi's eyes filled with salty tears and she wore a sad smile. Many years later, when she found ruling the Earth to be too tiring and frustrating, Usagi, now Neo-Queen Serenity, would listen to this song, and let Seiya's voice ease away her pain. She never would forget Seiya, and he was right, every time she listened to his song, her love for him had grown… and she had eventually fallen in love with the caring, arrogant, confident, loving, devoted, sweet and sincere black haired man.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Totally pointless and lame, but oh well I like the song and it seemed as if it would be perfect for Seiya to sing for Usagi.**

**Please Review, even flames, cuz I'm just asking for flames posting something like this…**

**Love, **

**HS (serenaXyaten)**


End file.
